Driven
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Oneshot, between GxMg and Tokyo: SOS. Godzilla's viewpoint. It stood there, between me and MY territory, having usurped MY throne, destroying MY pride, and Driven me from MY territory! We were equals, but the coward had beaten me.


This may be my final Godzilla fic for a time. I seem to have found a higher calling in the Total Drama series. Nevertheless, If I get enough reviews on Kaiju Crystal Soul Season two or Godzilla: Save the earth? I will continue those fics. But for now, that has taken a backburner.

Now, a one-shot that takes place between Godzilla X Mechagodzilla *2003* and Godzilla: Tokyo SOS *2004* This is from Godzilla's Point of view, difficult because I've never really tried writing in such an angle. Enjoy anyways, because HERE WE GO!

Oneshot, between GxMg and Tokyo: SOS. Godzilla's viewpoint. It stood there, between me and MY territory, having usurped MY throne, destroying MY pride, and Driven me from MY territory! We were equals, but he had beaten me.

* * *

><p>The vast Pacific Ocean. It's large size easily hide a demon-like creature at it's depths, not revealing it. It didn't even give a slight hint of hiding such a beast as it continued with it's nearly metonymic continuity, waves splashing against the coasts of the America's, numerous Islands, the Asian and Australian Coasts, and more importantly, the territory of Japan.<p>

Territory indeed, because that is what it had been claimed as. Nearly 50 years ago I claimed it. I and I alone! The inhabitants couldn't stand a chance. All of their great noise-machines felt like little more then the punches from the weak Kamobeas that had recently went by here. Nothing like the flames that had changed my body into the unharnessable power it had become.

At this a mighty head bent down, jaws opened as it bit down into water logged flesh, tearing upward and throwing the meat backwards into the digestive system.

I was king of the territory, and no one, nothing could stop me! But yet they did, and it felt as bad as the flames that gave me my power. Worse, because I couldn't even breath. My soul was yanked to the depths of Hell and back. I had lost everything but my heart, soul, and bones. The bones were charred by that great suffocating weapon. They couldn't be used to bring me back. Surely I was going to die. But what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Now I could regenerate my wounds, however massive they might be.

A clawed hand felt the sternum of the ribs of the mighty beast. Indeed, any wound. It took years, long, agonizing years, years that tolled on my life and conscious. I wanted to experience the thrill of a battle again, and to be left down here without it drove me mad. That was when I developed that third thirst, the ever so sweet thirst of murder.

To see a flame, of any brightness, suddenly snuffed out, is amazing. I did come back eventually, and the fools, they were trying to use a new strength of mine against me! The flashes of the sky the had harnessed, boosting my levels! I had once again claimed the territory as my own!

IT was some time after that I came back again, ready to kill and laugh at the insects as they would try and kill me with my own strengths. That was when I met IT! The usurper. It had came from the sky, a protector for the insects. And it did nothing to me but the same pointless attacks that had been proven ineffective times past. IT didn't even respond to battle cries! Bored, I left it. That was to be my only mistake.

When I returned later to continue to terrorize the insolent insects again, they futilely again tried to ward me off with the weak smoke and noise attacks. I was truly left free, wielding my full power like I had all those years back when I first claimed the territory as my own! And that was when it showed up again, attacking me from behind with no warning, like a coward. Now I know that it is merely a corrupted extension of my body, the useless skeletal remains. Now they had turned my remains into my greatest enemy. Fitting, as only I should be able to match my power!

We fought long and hard. I dealt severe blows to him, as he tried to do to me. The only major wound he had initially inflicted was when he stuck that thing inside my body, the power from the sky tearing apart my every segment with a sparkling pain. But my amazing healing abilities cured me then and there, and I turned the power into my blue flames that had been my original ability, strengthened over the times. I destroyed that weapon.

He did take the fight out of me for a time. I remember waking up on the ground, seeing him there with his heart exposed. I thought that he was being foolish, and I attacked him! I missed his chest, but I found out then that it was not his heart, but a weapon that could destroy me!

I thought I had wounded him gravely then, but the insolent insects insisted on continuing the fight. They were taken care of. The entire time I had my eye on the challenger of my territory. I would destroy him, and prove only I deserved this field! It was MINE and MINE alone! Yet somehow, he recovered with a type of speed I believed only I had. Furthermore, he harnessed the power of flight, like the birds in the air!

The jaws parted again and tore another slab of flesh and meat off the Kamobea carcass. And furthermore, it took me away from my territory, kept me from destroying it with my flame, and in the water, like a coward, it attacked me with it's killer weapon.

But unlike the last time, I was not to be defeated! It was at a mighty price, but I directed my flame through my body and out through my heart, hitting him in the weapon just as it fired. The result was amazing, and I felt numb, thinking I had destroyed both of us.

Alas, that wasn't the case. My chest was torn badly, and one could see everything inside me. I could sense that it was still there. Even it was heavily damage, near the point of death like I could have been. If I was not so badly wounded, I would of attacked it then. But I am not a fool. I fled, knowing that I needed to heal my wounds. But it stood there, between me and MY territory, having usurped MY throne, destroying MY pride, and Driven me from MY territory! We were equals, but he had beaten me. But my rage wasn't to be ignored. I will destroy him!

Godzilla tore another slab of flesh from his meal. With everything in me, I will retake my territory, and I WILL annihilate it once and for all. The defeated king opened his maw, releasing a powerful war as several bubbles came from his mouth, effortlessly floating to the top as the roar was dispersed in the water. Indeed, he would return, and his rage would be unbridled against his foe.

* * *

><p>I've had the idea to write this for sometime, but for whatever reason I've not done it yet for is beyond me. At least I was finally able to get it done. And before you ask, I will not do one form Kiryu's perspective. I hope you enjoyed, and review!<p> 


End file.
